The One
by Awkward Alex
Summary: It's the begining of a new year and Mitchie and her old friend start to date.Suddenly he brakes up with her.After a few days,Mitchie overhears a conversation and someone said that he's in love with Mitchie.So Caitlyn and Mitchie try to find out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

**The One **

Today's my first day of grade 10 or was it who really cares about that anyway. If I don't make any new friends at least Shane, Caitlyn, and Nate will still be my friends. I have to stop thinking about Noah, and he probably moved on, since the last time I saw him was before Camp Rock. Maybe Tony Oller. might notice me, or maybe that's just another dream and besides he's going out with Tess the last I heard. She's probably just trying to make Shane jealous. Anyway I should get something to eat.

"Morning mom, what's up?"

"Nothing much dear, now you better finish your breakfast quickly if you're going to walk to school"

"Ok fine, and is there anything else you want to tell me?" I ask.

"Oh, your cousin Joey is going to be staying with us for the school year, ok"

"Ok sure, bye mom"

"Bye"

Then I was off to school. I wonder if Shane or Caitlyn might pop up. My old friend and I used to walk to school together. My guess was right here comes the pop star. No Nate or Jason odd....

"Hey look at you, did you get any chance to talk with Caitlyn yet?" He questioned. His eyes were wide with wonder.

"No but, how come your all dressed up you know it is just the first day, it's not like you have to impress someone"

"Well I am a rock star, and you don't always know what's going on in my wonderful head, or you could be right"

"Your head is not wonderful, no offense, and you could be right, but I've known you for one whole summer and you told me that you

wouldn't do that " I must answer.

"Offense taken, and I won't talk until we get to school"

"Sure" So what, he can make a first impression for some girl, and that girl could be me, but then again were _just friends._

We finally make it to school and Tess is kissing Tony. I totally know that I have no chance with him but still, shouldn't they at least get a room. Or maybe both of them are just to stupid to actually be home schooled.

"Hey 'sup the cute little couple?" A familiar voice said. Caitlyn.

"Hi, and don't say that Shane and I are just best friends" I kind of yell

"Ok fine, so how are my best friends?"

"Awesome" Shane and I say in unison.

Caitlyn without Nate. Those two are very inseparable. Then Caitlyn whispers something to Shane.

"What are you guys talking about? and if it's a secret then how come your whispering in front of me?"

"Oh nothing" they say in unison, acting all innocent.

"Shouldn't we get to class?" Nate recommends

"Yeah, and hi Nate" I blurt out. He kisses Caitlyn on her forehead.

"Hey Mitchie, I never thought you would be here with two famous people"

"Noah, oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I ask. Noah, here, maybe he's about to ask me out again or just greeting an old friend.

"Oh that, um something happened and I moved in with my Grandmother"

"Awesome" someone coughs oh right I should introduce my best friends.

So I begin "This is Caitlyn, and that's Nate Gray, and his brother Shane Gray"

"Wow nice to meet you, oh yeah uh Mitchie are you going out with anyone?"

"No why" I'm so excited. Yes he's going to say it.

"Because well do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Sure Noah yeah"

"Bye"

"Bye to you to"

Next on the agenda: get to class. It feels so good to have the gang back together again. I think this is going to be an amazing start for a wonderful new year.

History is last. Why what caused this catastrophe (If you're wondering why I'm so angry it's because all four of us had the best classes ever in the afternoon and history just had to go and ruin it)

"Ugh, why oh why was history taught, if it was for a parking lot then that person was genuinely rare, and bared the gift of stupidity"

I kept on saying in monotone 50 times. If I said that ~50 times then most of it was probably in my head. I also know I'm a really terrible poet, but that just came from the top of my head.

"So do you guys want to come over my house and watch movies?" I had to ask it's like a tradition, to watch movies on the first day/night of school or camp.

Caitlyn and Nate obviously say yes and Shane agreed to come to.

As we we're walking to my house Shane started questioning me about Noah. Jealous much?

"Who is Noah?" Shane completely yells.

"He's an old friend"

"Oh"

Obviously I must ask him this." Why do you care? Oh wait your jealous"

"No I'm not jealous and I was just wondering" About you and me, and if we'd make it to the top.

You all are probably guessing why I said that. So I'll tell you. I have a crush on Shane, but I also really like Noah, so I guess I was just seeing who asked me out first, once I saw Noah.

Cait and Nate were in their own little world. Suddenly I remembered Joey, ahhhh. Horror. Too bad I'm not going to let that little kid of doom ruin the movie. We're watching _Final Destination _3 and when that was officially over we watched a few episodes of Angel. It was 9:30; time to go to bed or my mom will tell everyone that my bedtime is my friends were over I get an extra few hours.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow"

"Bye" they all said in unison.

My mom gave me that look, you know when you want to stay up later, but then your mom or dad wants you to go to bed. I didn't see Joey but I shouldn't get my hopes up. Forced to get ready for bedtime, and when my mom was gone I was going to start writing a song or try at least. I started writing, and the tune is slow and upbeat. I'm going to call the song someone.

Morning finally came. For some reason I couldn't sleep it was probably my heart. I think. Maybe my heart was aching from pain or from thinking I just broke somebody's heart.

My eyes were blinded from the light, coming through the bedroom window. Since I really couldn't see I hit my desk, the dresser, the wall, and a few other things. I have no idea what I'm going to do if Noah breaks up with me, not that we're actually dating but still. Why am I thinking about that now, we haven't even had our first date yet, and I'm thinking about this. Wow I'm so **awkward**.

I finally got out of my bedroom. As I walk down the stairs to go have some breakfast, the little brat, or kid of doom, starts shouting.

"You like Shane, You like Shane"

"No I don't, now stop lying twerp," I yell back. As I chase him around the house.

"No fighting" My splendid mother shouts. Finally I make it to the kitchen.

"Mom can you tell the little kid of doom, to stop lying" I plead.

"Joey, leave your cousin alone, you know she doesn't like the truth told in front of her" The betrayer replies in a sweet voice.

"Ok, I'm sorry Mitchie" Once he finished he makes a puppy dogface at me.

I must apologize even though I know that his dogface is written with evil all over it. Now I can walk to school with no one annoying me. Guess I was completely wrong. Noah pop's up out of nowhere. Great what does he want?

"Hey Mitch, what's new?"

"Nothing" I reply

"So I was thinking that we could go see a movie?"

"Yeah that sounds great, what movie did you have in mind?" I questioned.

"Or we could watch a movie at your place, and you pick"

"Ok that sounds awesome, and when I think of the perfect movie I'll tell you ok" I say.

"Sure, see you at school"

"Bye" I reply in dead silence.

This area usually is full of people, now it's like they're all gone. Again someone shows up, on my journey to school.

"Hi Caitlyn" I greet her.

"Hey" She said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nate, Shane, and Jason went on a two week holiday"

"Then how come you're so miserable?" As a best friend I should ask even when the answer so obvious.

"Because I miss Nate too much"

"Oh I see when will they be coming back?"

"In two weeks which is too much time" She replies almost crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"It's ok Caitlyn they'll be back" I say so sure of myself.

"I don't understand why they left the day after, the first day of school?"

"Nate, Shane, and Jason left early this morning because they had to find out which classes they would have" Caitlyn replies.

The next few minutes were boring I mean listening to you're best friend talking on and on about her boyfriend is one of the most boring things there are. Thank goodness we arrived to school otherwise, I would be yelling and screaming at Caitlyn to be quiet. Not that I would do that to my best friend, but it was completely annoying.

This is my school schedule:

English

Math

Biology

French

Lunch

Gym every other day

Music

Theatre or known as drama or whatever you would like to call it

History

Like I told you best classes in the afternoon, then there's history. Oh and after school there are extracurricular activities. Which I happened to stay away from. Time to go to English.

Finally it's lunch, I don't know why but for some reason I can't speak another language even if I know how to say a couple of words in that language, only the word comes out. I basically eat the usual: a sandwich. For a strange reason I can't wait till two weeks when the Rock Stars come back. I know I should definitely not be thinking about them now but what am I going to do.

Gym: sort of fun but really tiring, good thing Tess isn't in all of my classes. That reminds me, Tess hasn't been bothering Caitlyn and I, but she'll come around to it. She always does.

What movie is amazing, funny, with a bit of an adventure or just a comedy? I know a movie that's a comedy. Yes we can watch that or a series that has all of those other things I mentioned.

Tired, paralysed, weak, all words that describe how you would feel after gym. It's awesome that gym is every other day; otherwise I'd be paralysed for about 20 years.

Caitlyn and I started to head towards our next classroom. We went to sit down at are usual seats, and surprisingly Tess walks over, with no Peggy or Ella. She takes the seat next to me before anyone else can. Odd. I just want to run away, and I think Caitlyn is trying to figure out why Tess would ever sit beside one of us. Then the queen begins with her squeaky little voice. Great I'm so thrilled.

"So Mitchie, I heard you're dating Noah"

"Yeah, and this involves you?" I reply rolling my eyes at her.

"Apparently it does becau…"

I gladly cut her off. "Why would you _care _about my love life? And just to let you know mostly everything I do doesn't involve you"

"Actually I was just going to ask you something about Noah, and tell you about interesting gossip" she says so calm.

"Oh" I say feeling like a complete idiot.

"First thing if or when he (Noah) dumps you call me, second is this your first relationship?" Tess smoothly says.

"Well actually…"I reply, but then…

Tess cuts me off. Typical. "Thirdly Tony and I broke up, also if Shane's interested call me k"

"Um sure ok, but I don't have you're number" I ask. Probably a common question for her.

"Here" she replies while handing me a piece of paper.

Her number is (416)-215-6890, but I know I won't be calling her soon. Music wasn't hard, or entirely boring. For homework we have a worksheet on notes and rests, also on FACE, and EGBDF.

Caitlyn and I must go our separate ways, since she's going to computer lab and I'm going to drama. While I'm walking, I check my watch to see how much time I have left to get to class. Next thing you know you only have 5 minutes, which of course happened to me. So now I must run for my life, which could get me in trouble, but luckily no teachers were out in the hall, and I make it.

Yes, this is so awesome. All the students that are in drama get to help and try out for the school's talent show. The bad part is the talent show isn't till one or three months. Also there is another talent show at the end of the year.

The horror is going to start soon in history. Mrs. Walker is the cruellest, meanest teacher in the history of History teachers. I know that could have been quite confusing, but if you think really hard about it then what I thought before may not be that confusing. Hopefully.

We're learning about Explorers. In that room we had to read 55 pages, and for homework an essay on the subject of what the class read. I only read 46 pages, which is more homework for me. I'm guessing that Mrs. Walker hates me already.

The end. The end of thinking about school and everything else, until I get home, and until I leave school. Then I see Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!" I scream trying to get her attention. She's talking with someone, and Caitlyn is happy like how she was before Nate left. While I'm running to her teachers are yelling at me, but I don't care.

"Caitlyn" I say panting.

"What Mitchie?" she questions.

"I need to talk to you later" I catch my breath "And who was that?"

"It was Peggy. Oh and Ella went with Jason, so then Peggy got some mail, and Nate wrote to me so yeah." she answers.

"Awesome, did they mention anything about me?" I ask, sounding like I'm desperate to hear from them.

"Nate says hi but otherwise no, sorry" Caitlyn replies.

"It's ok, I was just wondering," I say like someone just broke my heart.

"Is it ok if I walk home with you?" Caitlyn asks.

"Sure no problem, I just need to get some books out of my locker," I tell her.

Caitlyn follows me. I take out my notebooks and textbooks, my pencil case, and my cell phone.

We waited till the mad rush was over so we could leave. The journey began, towards home. Since Caitlyn lives closer to the school, I would be walking the rest of the way by myself. We finally got to her house and said bye to each other.

"Hey Mitchie" that voice says.

"Hi Noah" I greet him.

"So what movie?" he asks me. Oh right the movie.

"Either _Baby's Day Out_, or _The Mummy_" I reply.

Before Noah gets a chance to speak I say.

"Let me guess you followed Caitlyn and I"

"Yeah sort of, but I stayed out of you're view" he answers. None of my thoughts would ever be like that, as of now I think Noah's stalker, well at least sort of a stalker.

We arrived at my house, and then headed downstairs. I went to get some drinks and to make popcorn. Both of us decided that _The Mummy _was the best. If there was enough time then maybe we could watch the sequel.

The movie was almost finished; I got up to grab some more drinks. When I came back there was only 5 minutes left, but the both of us finished our drink. That time came very quickly, the time when you have to say goodbye.

"I'm guessing I have to leave now," Noah says.

"Yeah, well bye"

"Bye" he replies, leaning in to-

He kissed me. Noah kissed me. I was still recovering from shock when he started walking up the stairs. I blinked twice then followed him up the stairs, and to the front door.

"Bye Noah" my nosy mother says to him.

"Bye Mrs. T" he replies closing the front door, leaving me breathless. Now I see myself heading downstairs to clean up.

Surprisingly my cell phone rings, which hasn't bee happening often. Shane, he's calling me. Wow. I wonder why.

"Shane?" I start talking into my cellular device.

"Mitchie you're there?" he asks. Of _course_ I would be on my phone.

"Yes I'm here, now why did you call me?" I question him.

"You now the first day right? Well before you're little friend showed up I was going to ask you something, but I guess it's too late" he answers sadly.

"Yes it is too late" I tell him "Oh and are you interested in Tess?"

"No I'm not, well I have to go, Bye" those were his final words, well for now.

"Bye" I speak into the room full of nothingness.

Since it's the weekend, I should call Tess and tell her Shane's not interested in her. While I dial her number into my house phone, I'm thinking where Joey was last night, but I'm very thankful he wasn't there.

"Hello" the queen says with that annoying squeaky voice.

"Tess its Mitchie"

"Oh hi Mitchie did you want to tell me something" her evil voice squeaks.

"Yeah um just to let you know I'm not lying, but Shane's not interested in you" I think I broke her ice-cold heart.

"It's all right there's still Noah" after she says that she hangs up on me.

Yes, I finished most of my homework; I think I should call Cait and tell her about last night.

"Hey Cait" I began to speak.

"Hi Mitchie, what's up?" she said curiously.

"Nothing much and I need to talk to you"

"Ok begin" Caitlyn said anxiously.

"To make a long story short Noah kissed me," I sounded so delighted that he did.

"HE WHAT!" she screamed through the phone, I don't know why Caitlyn said that especially since she yelled at me, and I don't know why.

"Don't get mad," I said in a smooth and calming voice.

"No, it's all right I'm fine, not mad" she reassured me.

"Ok"

"Bye Mitchie" she spoke apologetically, while hanging up.

That was weird. Why was Caitlyn so angry? She sounded like Noah was cheating on her. This might have something to do with what Cait told Shane Thursday, but I could never be sure. I need to solve this mystery that's haunting me, ever since that call.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It's been a week since the Gray brothers left on vacation. Only one more week to go till 2 of my best buddies get back. I am very anxious to see Noah, it's been 2 days and I already miss him. He and I are dating, well basically just this past week. We're practically inseparable, but I know someone is going to break us. Maybe it might be Tess, hmm...

Today is Friday or almost Saturday. I have been in my room all night trying to fix this one song that I think I'll sing for the talent show. While I was fixing my song, I kept on thinking about possibilities to why Caitlyn was so furious, and I also thought about Joey, which is very unusual.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?" she said curtly.

"Do you know where Joey is?" I asked curiously.

"He's at a friend's house. He has been spending most of his time there" my mom tells me, with worry in her voice.

"Oh well that's nice" I had no idea why that is nice, oh yeah; Joey won't be here a lot, yes.

"Yes it is" my mom said sadly. Why was she so upset?

"Maybe it's a girl and their going out" I said out of the blue. Like Joey could ever get a girl.

"That's what I'm worried about" she shook her head.

"Huh" I was very surprised by my mother's answer, who cared about Joey anyways.

"What I mean is I never promised you're aunt that Joey would have a girlfriend" she said, and once my mom spoke those words I started laughing so hard, I also understood. After that little conversation I decided to check my mailbox to see if anyone sent me anything. To my surprise there was an e-mail from Shane.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_Once I get back we really need to talk. If you're wondering how my vacation is then it's going great. Nate says hi same with Jason and Ella. I miss you so much bestie. Oh, and don't be mad but I got you something from here. Well I guess I need to go Bye._

That was very sweet of him to say that everybody else says hi, and he is going to pay for getting me something. I'm guessing that I should write back.

_Dear Shane,_

_Ok we can talk after you get back. Also you are going to pay for getting me something. Just thought I'd let you know. If you don't mind telling everyone that I say hi and that I've missed them like crazy. I have also missed you too bestie. Bye ttyl. ___

Once I finished I hit send. Hopefully he'll get the message. The last thing on my schedule is to call Caitlyn once I'm finished my homework.

Finally. I finish the overload of homework. Maybe Caitlyn's still awake, and it is only 9:00pm. So I pick up my phone and find her number.

"Hey Cait" I say into the phone.

"Oh, hi Mitchie" she sounds stressed, it could be from homework.

"So what's new?" I question.

"Nothing really exciting" but she sounds excited.

"Oh come on you can tell me" I beg.

"Fine" she complained.

"Nate and Shane are coming back 1 day earlier, which means I get to see Nate again" she sounds really anxious.

"Their coming back one day early" I almost scream.

"Yeah, Why? Is that a problem?" Caitlyn questioned.

"For the problem thing yes and no" I hesitated "The reason is Shane has to talk with me and I have no idea on what he has to say" I tell her, worried.

"Don't worry it'll probably be about how he feels and stuff" she tried to reassure me.

"But that's what I'm scared of" I sighed.

"Why are you afraid?" my best friend asked trying to figure out this puzzle.

"Because I like Shane too, and if he asks how I feel then I'm screwed" I bet she has her mouth wide open.

"Then why did you say yes to Noah?" she asked, disgusted.

"Because I like him too" I said feeling so unsure of myself.

"Mitchie you're weaving a web that's getting tangled ever y time you start"

"I know" I whisper.

"Will you tell anyone Caitlyn?" I ask, while panic washes over my face.

"No, you're secrets safe with me" she replied. My face lit up.

"Thanks Caitlyn you truly are the best"

"Yes I know that I am" she stopped "But seriously Mitchie you need to fix the tangled web"

"I'll try" I say making no promises.

"Ok" she answered.

"Mitchie come down here for a minute" my mom demands.

"Bye Caitlyn, my mom's calling me talk to you soon"

"Bye Mitchie"

Before heading downstairs I put my phone on my dresser. I walk really slowly down the stairs. My destination is near.

"Yeah mom" I ask, hoping this is quick.

"I just need to ask you something" she told me.

"Mom don't be afraid you know you can ask me anything"

"Ok then this should be easy" she said with a sigh of relief.

"Do you still have feelings for Shane Gray?" anything but that. Why do moms always have to ask their children the most difficult questions?

"Um mom is it ok if I don't answer, I kind of want to keep this to myself, if you don't mind"

"No I don't mind but remember you did say anything" she reminded me about that word of betrayal.

"Yeah about that see, I thought you were going to ask me a different question not related to this" I reply.

"Oh ok, I guess I shouldn't force you to answer" she says.

"I'm gonna go to bed now ok" I say, tired of being put in the spotlight for answers.

"Night mom"

I rush to my room expecting an e-mail, hopefully. I turn on my laptop, type the password, and go to the mailbox. There was an e-mail.

_Mitchie _

_Just to let you know that I'm coming home a day ahead of schedule. If Caitlyn hasn't already told you then I guess I should. Mitchie I'm.......... _

How strange, he didn't even say bye. Well whatever it is I'm sure it can wait. Maybe I should send him something to say....To say what. Caitlyn is right the web I'm weaving was already tangled from the beginning...

Saturday. One of the best days of the week. I wonder if Joey slept over his girlfriend's house last night. I think that I should make some plans with Caitlyn today if she hasn't already made plans. As I get my lazy butt out of bed, I realize that my stomach is growling. So before I do anything else I go downstairs, only to find my mother in the kitchen, making French toast.

"Morning mom" I say cheerfully.

She gives me the plate, and once I'm seated at the kitchen table I start to shove the French toast in my mouth.

"Is it good?" she asks.

"What kind of question is that, of course it's good" I reply.

"Are you going somewhere today?" again my mom's hovering.

"Maybe, if Caitlyn's free, then yeah I guess" I answer.

"That's great you two haven't been hanging out together in the longest time"

The second I put the dishes away I have to call Caitlyn. Maybe I should ask about Joey...nah besides what do I care. That's what I forgot to ask Caitlyn yesterday. Why she was so furious the other night. Well that's ok I can ask her today. I practically ran to my bedroom, wishing and hoping that Caitlyn was free.

"Cait?" I asked.

"Mitchie, why are you calling me at this time?"

"I wanted to know if you had anything planned today"

"Oh, well you could've at least waited to call at 10" she spoke sleepily.

"Sorry about waking you up, but you never said anything about not or having plans today?"

"No I do not have anything to do today, you happy?" she said sarcastically.

"Ok then, do you want to go to the mall with me today?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll go, but can I ask.

"Sure, I'll go, but can you come by my house at least at 11:00"

"Yeah, no problem" I reply.

"Bye Mitchie see you later" she hung up before anything could come out of my mouth.

I think I should take a nap now so that I won't be exhausted when we leave.

"What time is it?" I whisper to myself. Its 10, maybe I should get ready so I can get to Caitlyn's house on time. I put on my usual, a pair of jeans and any random top, with my converse.

As I walk out the door I hear loud noises coming from the house at the corner. It could be Joey torturing that poor, unfortunate girl. Since it's a long/short walk I should turn on my i-pod. While I'm listening to _video girl_ I realize that I'm already at Caitlyn's house. She opens the door for me.

"Hi" I say very excited about our girl's day out.

"Hey Mitchie"

"So are you ready?" maybe I shouldn't have asked that.

"Obviously, can't you see what I'm wearing?"

"Yes I can see, i meant are you mentally ready?" I asked.

"Yes I am mentally ready" she replied.

"Ok then let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't update anything in a while. Hopefully you'll like chapter 4 of The One.Also this chapter is basically going to be about Caitlyn and Mitchie talking, but I want to make the story at least to 10 chapters**. **

**Chapter Four**

Caitlyn and I finally made it to the biggest mall in the city. I'm assuming that we'll stay here for at least 1 hour or maybe more.

I doubt that we'll go to any of my favourite stores, even though Caitlyn and I share a lot of the same interests.

"So...where do you want to go first?" I ask.

"How about Aeropostale" Caitlyn and I always go to the best stores first.

"OK, sure" I've never felt awkward when I'm with Caitlyn, but now I do. How strange.

"Mitchie", "Caitlyn" we said at the same time.

"You go first" she encouraged. Great now I have to speak first.

"OK then, I was wondering why you're not talking, also what did Shane mean by 'If Caitlyn won't tell you then I will'?"

"Well, I'm not talking because I need to ask you something" she paused. "And he means – wait how you know about that?"

"He sent me an e-mail" I answered.

"Oh, I guess I shouldn't tell you" what, no. Caitlyn now that answer is going to make me anxious.

"Also, have you seen what Tess did?" my friend asked.

"No I haven't, now tell me" I replied.

"She designed the banner for the talent show" Caitlyn said, while taking something out of her purse.

"And that's bad because..." I did not have to say anything more. Caitlyn took a picture with her digital camera. She must have a lot of extra time without Nate.

The banner was bright pink with light pink letters. It said: THE TESS TYLER TALENT SHOW!

"Wow, she really has outdone herself" I said.

"Yeah, she has" she agreed.

"But why was she able to do this?" I questioned.

"Because, the drama teacher said that she was the best person who auditioned" Caitlyn answered.

"What I thought I was in" not that I would say that I'm the best, but I am probably better than Tess. Not bragging.

"Apparently you're not"

"I can't be, I mean I did sign up and all, I'm assuming she erased my name" I say.

"That's what you think, 'because I thought she did something else" she said.

"Caitlyn, why do you have to act like a smart Alec?" I asked.

She laughed. "Because you sometimes say the most idiotic things" I do I never knew. OK maybe I did know I just don't want to admit it.

"So, are you ready to go home?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I guess" Caitlyn answered very fast, with no hesitations.

The two of us walked to the entrance of the mall. Then we got on a bus, and then finally wound up on the street that we both live on. Now only a short way to go before home.

"I was wondering..." I started.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well, if you would help me with my act for the talent show?" I questioned.

"Yeah sure, but not this one that's coming soon, if you're out" she said.

"I think I realized that, Caitlyn" I said, in that tone that she used before.

"Oh, never mind then"

All of a sudden Caitlyn's cell phone began to ring, it must be Nate.

"Hello?" she answered into her cell.

"Oh, hi Nate" Caitlyn corrected herself. I knew it was him.

"Yeah, she's here. Why are you asking?" she asked.

"Oh right, that"

"OK well bye. Talk to you later"

"What was that about" I questioned.

"Nothing that concerns you" she answered. Why is everyone lying to me? Or better yet, keeping secrets from me.

"You obviously know that I know that you're lying"

"Huh?" Oh, come on that was a very good explanation.

"You're not telling the truth"

"Um...'bout that, it's very private" Caitlyn tried to explain herself. I assume I won't get any secrets from her.

"We're at my house already" she almost whined.

"I guess so" For some odd reason I always say that.

"Bye Mitchie" she hugged me, most people think she's tough and sometimes mean, but really she's sweet and an amazing friend.

"Bye Cait" I returned her hug.

*

When it was eight thirty my mom and I started to watch _Inkheart._ The movie was actually pretty good, and adventuress, plus a bit of a comedy.

It was about ten thirty when my mom and I finished watching _Inkheart_; I left the living room to the bathroom, then my room. I stayed up till eleven reading Harry Potter. Yes I like the series, but do I care about what anyone says, no.

Now I need to start _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._ Maybe I should stop talking about what books I read. Otherwise I might stay up all night talking to myself, or thinking to myself would be more appropriate. If I don't stop babbling to my inner self then that might be a bad thing.

"Goodnight to myself" I accidently say aloud. Well that definitely tells me that I might be going crazy.

Then I dozed off and started dreaming about what would happen if I was crazy.

Then suddenly it hit me. I felt like I was falling, then my legs were shaking, and finally I woke up. I sat up and checked the clock on my bedside table. It was three in the morning. That is very awkward considering that I wake up around seven or eight.

I decided that I should check if I got any new e-mails, but I highly doubt it. Hopefully school will be better with my other best friends. I have an amazing idea, after I check my inbox I can read, again. Once I'm finished reading for the day, I'll work on my song for the talent show at the end of the year or the one in a few months.

Relieved, that I got no e-mails, I took a shower did all the bathroom things necessary, and then I got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. My blessed mother, whom always has breakfast ready for me and for now unfortunately the twerp, Joey. Speaking of Joey, he's actually here instead of somewhere else.

"Hi Mom" I greet her.

"Morning twerp" I say.

"Good morning Mitchie" he said. What a faker.

"You're really here aren't you?"

"Yep" the brat answered.

"Auntie, can I watch T.V.?" Joey asked.

"Sure sweetheart" my mom answered.

If only she could see through him. After this experience she might, but if he keeps this act up, no one will be able to see through him anymore. Except maybe his mother.

After all that inner babble confusion, I ate breakfast then started the book I need to read. Finally I was I able to call Noah, but instead someone called me first.

"_Hello, Mitchie you there?"_ Noah asked.

"Yeah I'm here, but why were you asking?"

"_Because, I wanted to ask you for Tess' number"_ what Tess' number, is he out of his mind.

"Why?"

"_Well you know how I signed up for the talent show too"_

"Yes I remember" I said.

"_I think she got rid of my name so I couldn't audition" _Noah replied, but he did audition the drama teacher even gave me a list of who auditioned and who didn't.

"If you want her number then don't ask me, bye" I said, throwing the phone on my bed.

As of now I really wish Shane was here.

I know I should've done more work on this, but I was eager to get this chapter up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. Hopefully when I get near to the end or somewhat, I'll post chapters more often. If you're wondering this chapter is mainly about Mitchie is developing more feelings for Shane, and there might be Tess drama, and sorry if this chapter is short, it's just that I didn't have any ideas for this chapter.

**Chapter Five**

I can't believe Noah would do that to me, I know that I haven't lied to him since we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Which I think is going to end, but I'm not so sure. Maybe I can overlook this, and then again no body's perfect.

Or maybe I can call one of my guy friends and ask, _why, a guy in a relationship is asking for some_ _other chick's number_. Yeah, that will be the right thing to ask. Ugh. It's hopeless. But Shane might understand and know, but I don't want to annoy him. Why is life always so frustrating?

Unless I ask Caitlyn to call Nate, but I desperately need to hear Shane's voice. And I have no idea why?

This might sound crazy, to people who are not in my situation, but if I don't hear my friends voice I could seriously faint, or worse die. But I know that second option won't really happen. Yet again I question myself.

Why am I obsessing over hearing that rock star's voice? And no, not his singing voice.

It's been 2 hours; I doubt I can wait any longer. I instantly grab my phone, which is still on my bed. Then I punch in his number. He answered on the third ring. Odd, he usually answers on the first.

"Hey Shane" I greeted.

"_Hi Mitchie" _

"I need to ask you something"

"_You do?"_ that's why I was calling him, right?

"Obviously" I said with some hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"_OK then, ask away"_ he replied.

"Um... well I don't know how to say it, but" I paused, trying to think about how to put this question in my head into words.

"Why would a guy in a relationship, lie to his girlfriend to get some other chick's number?" OK that made much more sense then what I thought in my head.

"_Maybe, he wanted to break up with his girlfriend and date the girl who's number was unknown to him"_ Shane answered. I was totally shocked, what if he was right.

"_Why, did Noah do that?"_ how the hell did he know, it involved Noah. I sighed at this thought.

"Yes it does involve Noah, and you shouldn't be nosy" I said, hoping that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"_Oh well then, if you don't need me then_ _I'll just say bye and try to write more_ _songs"_ he said sounding depressed. Thankfully he didn't ask me about the Noah issue.

"No, stay I wanted to talk to you. If you don't mind?" I asked.

"_No of course I don't mind"_ he answered swiftly.

"OK then"

*

Three days have passed and it is now, Wednesday. Just to inform people, Shane and I talked all day long or something like that. We discussed the stuff that both of us have been doing for these almost, past two weeks. I also spoke to Nate; he said that the songs that they are writing are way better than their old stuff. Better start walking to school.

*

The bell was about to ring in 3...2...1... Darn, I was off.

3...2...1... Finally, it rang.

As I walked in to the cafeteria, I noticed a blond with two brunettes, sitting at the middle table with some giant posters, which most likely were the posters for _her_ talent show.

If only someone would tell her that she is the centre of the universe.

Today I had to buy a water bottle, because mine was gone. The brat took it, I assume. If people think that drinks are so post to be free at school cafeterias, then you're wrong, well about this school. Anyway, I grab my usual seat beside Caitlyn.

"Hey Cait" I greet.

"Hi Mitchie"

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing really, except that I created this new beat" she answered. Cool a new beat.

"Awesome"

"Yeah, once you hear it you'll think its way better than it sounds"

"Then I can't wait to hear it" I reply. If only my life could be simple like hers.

"Everyone" called a squeaky voice that I might not forget. She and her minions started clapping to get people's attention.

"People" cool she knows more than one word for a bunch of people. That was a very awkward thought.

In the split second that Tess clapped her hands once more everybody in the caf fell silent.

"OK, so you all know that the_ Tess Tyler Talent Show_ is coming up" there was about only a few people who did not cheer after what she said.

"Well sorry to be mean, but there is a lot of people whom have signed up" she paused. Oh no, what catastrophe can she cause with what comes out of her mouth next.

"So, because of that, we to narrow it down to about 25 people, depending on how long each act is going to take" she said. That's why I was eliminated. Tess doesn't want someone to beat her. Hmm this gives me an idea.

Some teenagers were moaning and groaning because of that speech Tess made. Hopefully she can find 25 or less kids who aren't as good as her among the 35 that made the first cut. Surprisingly or not so surprisingly, Tess strutted over to the table that I just happened to be sitting at.

"Hi Cait. Hi Mitchie"

"Hi" Caitlyn said puzzled.

"So sorry to hear that you didn't make the first well, cut" she said.

"Maybe because I didn't even get a chance to try out" "And honestly I know you want to pick the most worse acts for your little show so you can win"

"Huh? I have no idea about what you just said" she said, she gave a quick smirk.

"Yes you do, and the only reason you made sure I was out, was probably because, hmm I don't know, maybe I was better than you" I said in a rush.

"If only you did a terrible act then I could let you in, but seeing that you won't I can't" she whispered.

Tess left. Ella and Peggy just stayed where they were. Then Tess motioned for them to follow her.

"Bye guys" Peggy said.

"Yeah, bye" said Ella. Before scurrying off to catch up with Tess.

"'Kay Mitchie you so need to be in this talent show"

"I know, but she'll never trust me" I say.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked, with a confused look plastered on her face.

"Come on I'll explain on the way" I said, while grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction I was headed.

*

While I lay in bed, I kept on thinking about the talent show and how I was going to make the Tess Tyler trust me, Mitchie Torres. Maybe I would have to join her annoying little group. Not that Ella and Peggy are annoying. After about 10 attempts to think of ways to make her trust me I gave up.

Then my mind went to a more interesting subject, Shane Gray, which would be coming back in about three days! Yay! I'm so excited and filled with enthusiasm right now. I seriously cannot wait till my best buddy gets back. Then Caitlyn won't be all miserable when she thinks about Nate, when he's here.

--------------------

I know that this chapter was short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please R&R

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up faster. Awkward Alex:)


	6. Chapter 6

If you're wondering about that plan Mitchie has, then you're going to have to wait until chapter seven or eight. Sorry if I rushed this chapter a bit in some places. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R, and thanks.

**Chapter Six**

Finally, I've been waiting for this day for what seemed like forever. But what if I don't see them? That is a possibility. Then there's Monday 'cause school. Honestly, I doubt their parents will let any of them miss school. Unless their sick. Geez, I seriously need to stop worrying about if I'll see the Gray's or not.

Well anyway, I'm forming a plan in my brilliant mind an how to get Tess to trust me, or let me be in the talent show. If she does give me permission to be in the show then I'll need a song.

Yeah, I can probably write about some of my personal experiences, and if it's too personal, or it's not right then I'll most likely write about something random.

I jumped up when my radio turned on for my alarm. Sometimes there is no point in me using this since sometimes I just get up really early. Oh, I love this song. It's _Welcome to Wherever You Are_ by _Ten Second Epic._ But it's about halfway done.

*

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yes dear"

"Well, I was wondering if I could go to Shane's house?" just because I have to ask my mom for permission to go places, does not make me a baby.

"You could, but aren't they still on vacation?" she replied. Oh mom, don't you just happen to notice everything.

"They were, but they came home one day early" I said.

"OK, sure then, but" what I thought I was allowed to go "Call them first and see if they're there"

"OK, I will" I answered, before hugging her.

I fled to the basement so I could have privacy, while talking to Nate, hopefully. No, I am not betraying my friend or cheating on Noah, I just want to surprise Shane. It's most likely freezing down here but I seriously need some privacy from my eavesdropping mom.

I punched in their house number and waited and waited.

"Hello?" oh, good it's Nate.

"Hey Nate" I greet.

"Oh, hi Mitchie"

"I was wondering if I could come over, and maybe bring Caitlyn. If you guys don't mind"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go tell Sha-"

I cut him off "NO" I basically yelled.

"OK, and thanks to you I doubt I can hear anymore" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha ha very funny" I replied.

"So what time can you come over?" Nate asked.

"Um... anytime, but I'll call Caitlyn first and see if she's busy"

"OK"

"Bye. See you later"

"'Kay bye" he said. After that I immediately ran upstairs.

"Mom Nate said that I could go" I say in one breath.

"OK, dear" my mom is a person that only says few words, unless it's a lecture about something.

Cait's probably home so I should call her house.

"Hey Cait, do you wanna come with me to the Gray's house?"

"Yeah sure. Besides I should see Nate"

"OK" I reply.

"What time though?"

"Whenever, I guess"

"OK then, how 'bout you come over then we could walk there?" she asked.

"Cool with me"

"By Mitch"

"Bye"

As of now my life feels so wonderful. Yet Noah's not a part of the as of now thing. I sighed. Why can't my life be perfect, or at least close if I want my friends and my boyfriend? Maybe Noah and I are just not meant to be? Maybe Shane and I would work out perfectly fine? Life is so complicated, and frustrating.

*

After half an hour, Caitlyn and I finally decided on the outfit that Caitlyn was going to wear for her boyfriend. Typical. She always dresses up for Nate, not too much though. Otherwise it would make her seem, well I don't know, but one of those girls who only cares about appearance for her love. Or something like that.

"Aren't we going to walk to their house?" I asked.

"No. Nate said that Jason would come get us with Ella" she replied.

"She'll most likely be attached to him" I chuckled.

"Yeah"

"So... um how's your relationship going with Noah?" Caitlyn asked randomly, or not so randomly.

"OK, but I think he's starting to 'fall in love with' some other chick"

"Oh, you gonna do something about it?" she questioned.

"Well I was thinking that we don't really go together, so...I might break up with him" I answered.

"Do you feel anything towards him though?" why is she asking such personal questions.

"Well I still like him, but I have this feeling that we're only good as friends"

"Cool" she said. What how is that cool?

"How do you find this cool?" I asked my anger rising.

"Forget about what I said, ok?"

"Yea, ok" I replied.

"Caitlyn, Mitchie, your friends are here" Caitlyn's mom called. So they're here, this could be a disaster.

Caitlyn sprinted down to the living room, where the door was. I followed her taking my time.

"Hey guys" Ella greeted.

"Hi Ella" Caitlyn and I said in unison.

"Hi Caitlyn, Mitchie"

"Hi Jason" we said together yet again.

"Well I guess we should leave now. Nate and Shane are probably freaking out" everyone laughed, and no knows why.

"Bye mom" Caitlyn said before the four friends left.

"Bye sweetie"

"Bye Mitchie. It was nice to see you again"

"It was nice to see you too. Bye" I replied. Caitlyn's mom is so nice. She feels like a second mother to me.

*

Jason and Ella were deep in conversation about what couple's talk about. I still can't believe that they took a limousine to pick Caitlyn and me up. It must be fun sometimes to have a fortune. Not that I'm complaining, but sometimes it must be really fascinating.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn shouted, waving her hands in front of me.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Ella just asked you something" she half shouted, agitated.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking"

"What? About you and Noah and Shane. Basically your love triangle" Jason said. You will pay for that Jason, you will pay.

"It's ok. I was just asking how your love life is going, but Caitlyn filled me in" Ella replied. Caitlyn you will pay too.

"Why is everybody concerned about my love life?" I whined.

"Maybe because yours is the most interesting, and is sometimes unpredictable" Jason answered. Caitlyn and Ella nodded. Traitors.

"What so now it's predictable and unpredictable" I said. Jason just nodded, but my so called friend spoke.

"Only if you watch closely though, and pay attention to your mood swings and that stuff" Oh joy, now I'm easy to read. I bet my entire high school knows because of my facial expressions.

"We are here" Ella said excitedly.

Instead of a house you could call this place a replica of a mansion. The exterior was exquisite, with all the vegetation around, but it was mostly trees. There were black gates around the house and back yard I assume. The house itself was a beige colour with black tiles on the roof, and the front was beautifully detailed. Sorry about my bad description but this house is too much for words.

*

Shane was surprised. I am so going to get lost. First before any of us did anything, the Gray's insisted that my buddy and I were given a tour of the mansion replica. The tour seemed to take about two hours, but was only one hour maybe even less.

The six teens ended up in this mini studio that Shane, Nate, and Jason have. All we did was talk about school gossip and the work that we had to do. After we just heard them play a new song which was really good and had a catchy beat.

"So Mitchie, did you sort out your boy problems yet?" Nate questioned. How does everyone know?

"Not you too" I complained. All I needed was that.

"Not me too what?" he asked.

"Apparently we've been chatting about her love life in the car"

"It was quite amusing if you ask me" Jason replied.

"Did anyone ask for your opinion?" I asked.

"OK, Ms grumpy, I'll back off"

"You better" he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we talk about another topic?" Shane said.

"You're only trying to change the topic because you know you're involved in Mitchie's love life" Nate replied. I hate these guys.

"Whatever"

"I'll go get some drinks" Nate stood up.

"I'll come too" Caitlyn blurted out. Then the lovely couple went downstairs. Leaving the jokester, the girly girl, the ok pop star, and the one whom everyone talks about her love life. (A/N can you guess who's who)

All of a sudden Caitlyn came running upstairs.

"Mitchie someone's here and wants to speak with you" she panted. I think I caught her motioning for everyone to follow. I went down two flights of stairs then raced to the door.

Nate had a look of worry on his face. Hmm wonder what that's about. Then I saw who was at the door and I stopped breathing. My head was spinning and my heart was racing, but not a good racing.

* * *

Ha ha ha. The people who this story probably hate me for this, but hay me needed a good cliffy. Most of probably know who the mystery person is, especially if you read carefully I think. Well whatever, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for my bad descriptions. Please R&R. Thanks, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, oh and sorry if something in this chapter doesn't sound right or something like that.

Alex :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. Sorry about my mistakes in my last author's note. I truly am sorry. The person at the door is pretty obvious. Also sorry if I make Mitchie have wrong feelings but I'm not sure on how to portray feelings after a break up, and sorry if you think that I'm rushing this chapter a bit. Hope you like it. Also sorry about the long wait and sorry if it's short. Please R&R. Thanks, Alex :)

**Chapter Seven**

(Little Recap)

_Then I saw who was at the door and I stopped breathing. My head was spinning and my heart was racing, but not a good racing._

"Noah? What the hell are you doing here?" I angrily questioned. I don't need this right now.

"I need to tell you something and decided that it can't wait" what the hell could that be? No wait I know what this could be.

"OK then, what is it?" I could feel my friend's eyes on my back.

"Well hopefully you can move on and take this well" he paused. I saw the sorry look on his face, but since I knew what was coming next, I didn't believe it for a minute. Then I gave this look that hopefully meant_ you betrayed me_, and _I won't forgive you and that I can sooo move on._

"Um... well I found someone else. I would've told you sooner but..."

"But what, you betrayed me" I said with hurt in my voice.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

I cut him off, anger surged through me. "HOW CAN YOU BE SORRY?"

"OK, fine, I'll just say it. I'm braking up with you" I looked down, why? Was the only question and who?

"Mitchie?" he reached out to me. I jerked back.

"NO! Don't touch me. Besides it was expected, just leave me alone" I said before running off somewhere. I don't know where I was, but I could hear them still talking.

"I doubt that. Leave, dude just leave" I heard Nate say.

"Mitchie?" Shane called, standing in the doorway. This must be his room. I felt my heart start to break, not all of it just one piece, the part that loved Noah.

Then it hit me. I'm no longer in a relationship with Noah, and that piece that was breaking was beginning to get to me. I felt anger, jealousy, and betrayed. How could he do this to me? Why didn't Noah just tell me before? And who is this `someone' he fell for?

So I started sobbing. Besides, there was nothing else to do. Shane made his way over to me, and sat down, and then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leant my head on his chest, my tears soaking his shirt.

After about 2 minutes I stopped. At that point I probably had puffy eyes and my face was red.

"Thanks" I said, sitting up straight.

"For what?" isn't the answer obvious?

"For being my friend and for being there when I needed a friend. Not that I'm over him completely, but..."

"Ok then, you're welcome" he replied.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Their upstairs, maybe we should..." Shane started. He stood up.

"Yeah" I got up too. My best friend led the way, and I just trailed along behind him.

*

After what seemed like four hours Caitlyn, Ella, and I went home. During the trip no one dared to talk about what had just occurred. By the look on their faces, Ella and Caitlyn probably felt sympathy for me. But why would they? I mean I already knew that Noah and I weren't the perfect match, but now I feel free and angry that he just didn't tell me in the first place.

I think the guys took it alright, but I just don't get why they looked happy, sad (probably for me, when there's no need), and Shane looked a bit relieved. **(A/N hey that one line rhymed, and don't blame me if it's bad, it just came to me, so I included it)**

When the limo reached my house, I sluggishly walked out and tried to have a serious, non readable face. Well better face my mom, maybe she won't... Oh never mind, as if you ever cared about him after that little encounter.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Mitchie" she continued on "So how was your day?"

"Hmm...My day, well you know, it was _splendid and awesome_. Now if you'll excuse meI should go and-"

She cut me off "OK what's wrong?"

"_You know what's wrong, _that boys do not have _any _courage, so they can tell their `so called' girlfriend that there in an affair with some other girl, who is probably a w...., and then they finally decide and tell you, and at that moment you feel pummelled and pissed off at him for not telling you sooner, and then you feel this free and angry feeling with a hint of happiness that's it's over, but your also sad because it's over, and you just know that you can do _way_ better than him, but your still sad, and then you're just confused" I said in one breath.

"Mitchie Torres, you will not say those rude words again. And did Noah break up with you?" it was more of a statement, but I still answered it anyway.

"Oh no, mom, we're just the perfect, cute, little couple that makes lovey dovey faces at each other" I said with a lot of extra sarcasm.

"OK, alright no need to be sarcastic about it, and don't take your anger out on me"

"Fine. Sorry mom" I reply.

"It's ok dear" she walked toward me and pulled me into one of her hugs.

*

For what seemed like hours I couldn't sleep, and it was eleven already. I turned my radio on hoping that the music would calm me, and obviously it didn't.

So I thought about wringing that stupid jerks neck with my hands. Not that I like hurting people, it's just my anger that wanted him to suffer for not speaking with me about the other girl. And suddenly I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

*

Back to school, no more days of just sitting around doing nothing. This in my opinion really sucked. But today for some twisted reason everyone gets to leave at two pm.

Ever since I made sure I was calm I thought really hard about this mystery girl. My gut tells me that it's Tess, which would fit into this story really well, actually. But other than her I could think of no one else. And Noah does have a thing for blonds...

Walking to school was a pain, considering that it's like 90 degrees outside. And my classes today were all very bad, well, maybe it was the fact that I was completely distracted by the past few events, and what could happen at lunch today. Oh and I can't wait to see Noah's new girlfriend, or the-girl-I-have-a-crush-on, or the-girl-that-I've-been-with-even-though-I-already-had-a-GF-at-the-time. Yeah, I think I like the last guess. But Noah was in some of my morning classes, like one, but Tess wasn't, ah so it could be her. Ha, I know who it could be.

"So Mitchie, who d'you think this other girl, is?" Caitlyn asked, pulling me out of my trance.

"Tess" I hiss. Honestly, after going through a break-up you have some serious mood swings.

"Well, yeah, it could be" she replied.

"'It could be' what?" Nate asked confused. Caitlyn explained to one of our oblivious friends in hushed voices about what the two of us were just speaking about.

Out of nowhere Jason comes along attached to Ella, not that I mind, and babbles about something unimportant, but just in case it is I better listen.

"I almost forgot, did you guys see that loser that dumped Mitchie-"

"Thanks for telling the whole world" I mumble.

"Whatever, OK so yeah that loser, did you see him with Tess, like honestly who would pick Tess over Mitchie?" he finished.

"Um... thanks again" I say. But they ignore me.

"Apparently he would" Shane answers. What the, how did he get here? I am so not observant.

"Well who wouldn't" Jason said. I am going to explode soon.

"WHAT! You know do realize that I am right HERE!" I sort of yell, say.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were there" he answered.

"ARE YOU BLIND?" I bellow.

"I guess" whispered Nate.

"Yeah, Jason always did have problems with his eyes..." Shane said reminiscing.

"Guys don't be so mean" Ella said heatedly.

"Chill, they just said one little thing" Caitlyn told her. I am so growing impatient, and the worst thing possible comes my way.

"Hey people, this is Tess Tyler, but I'm sure you all know her" Noah greeted smoothly.

"Hey" the devil replied. I know I'm being so evil, but I'm on the edge of exploding, big time.

"Hi" I say through gritted teeth. Except for Ella, everyone else tries to say hi kindly.

"So Mitchie this is my new girlfriend"

"Yeah, I can see that. Um...can we talk?"

"Sure" he says while dragging the vermin.

"In private" I say, while glaring at Tess.

"OK"

We walk until we're out of earshot of my friends and the enemy.

"Alright, what did you want to say?"

"Why her?"

"Because she's awesome, kind (I gave a fake laugh) funny, and hot. Oh and her mom is famous"

"Is that all you care about fame, fortune, and good looks?"

"No, well sometimes" my face is getting hot and red.

"OK then, why didn't you tell me the millisecond that you hooked up?"

"Because you loathe her, and the feeling is mutual between you two, also she wanted me to crush your little heart"

"Why did you do what she asked?" I say trying to keep cool.

"Cause I wanted to crush you too" Noah replied.

"WHAT!" at that moment every single student turned and looked at the scene.

* * *

Hey people, sorry if it's not well written, or not my best writing, it's just that I wanted to get this up, since for the next two weeks I won't be able to post anything but I will write, so yeah. I guess that's all then.

Alex :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't posted anything in a long while. Also thank you for reviewing. Hope you lot enjoy, bye for now. Oh, and one last thing the italics are her memory. Sorry if this chapter is short. Once you're done reading please review. I don't own the lyrics or the song. And I didn't want to give too much away, about the song she sings.

**Chapter Eight **

These past few days my eyes have been puffy and red, and there is always tear marks down my cheeks. Also I've been listening to a lot of heartbreak songs, like _you're not sorry _by Taylor Swift, and songs of revenge or something like that. But the one thing I can't get over is the reason Noah wanted to crush

"_WHAT!"_

"_Well part of the answer is that I hated the fact that you, from what I've heard, always hung out with Connect Three, and well-"_

"_So just because I spent time with Shane, Nate, and Jason you wanted to hurt my feelings? How pathetic. And you know what I never want to see your little pathetic face unless you cry. Because it's what you deserve, and what you did is UNFORGIVABLE!" I yelled and ran out, Caitlyn on my tail._

It's been about five days since our last encounter. I have seen him around but thank God we haven't had a little chat, for who knows all hell could break loose.

I wish that Tess would do the right thing a dump Noah, so that he'll have his little ice cold heartbroken.

But do I even know what is right and wrong?

Well in some cases I do, but in others I don't. But if you want my opinion, head, then I think that if you do something terrible, then something should make you realize what you or that person did, regardless if what they did was terribly wrong or right.

I don't know why but for some twisted reason I always think about things that have nothing to do with what I first thought of.

I expected it to happen yet I'm still broken? Also why is Shane flirting with those girls that are head over heels in love with him? Not that I'm jealous, no, but I get this wave of annoyance come over me when their near him. Well, enough about Shane Gray. I think I could be obsessed.

I can't help but get the feeling that this year high school is going to be one of the worst years then everything will be perfect. It's a complicated thing/feeling but yeah.

Or maybe it's just a gut-wrenching feeling that won't go away until it happens. But I shouldn't worry about that with all this stress. Especially about the talent show, I mean I still need Tess to let me in, then there's that overload of homework, _and_ it's still first term.

My friends have been there for me, or should I say everyone but Jason since he is really sarcastic. I've also noticed Nate and Caitlyn acting weird. Hopefully they haven't seen how I have been reacting whenever Shane is mentioned or when he joins in our conversations. Am I falling for Shane Gray? Maybe I-

"Mitchie?" I got out of my reverie or trance.

"Yes mom?"

"Caitlyn, Nate, and (don't say it, don't say it) Shane are here" she said it.

"OK, just tell them to come into my room" I go back to sit on my bed. I hear their muffled footsteps as they approach.

"Hey Mitchie" they all say in unison.

"Hi guys" I reply. Then I hug Caitlyn, Nate, and last but not least Shane. While I'm embracing him a shiver goes down my back and I pull away quickly, then I avoid his burning gaze.

"So, why did you three come?"

"Well Nate and I wanted to make sure you were alright" Caitlyn answered.

"And I just wanted to say hi" Shane replied.

"OK, I'll buy it, but next time have better reasons, like for instance the talent show"

"And that was another one"

"It was, was it?"

"Yes Mitchie it was" Shane tried to catch my eye, but I just ignored him. He gave a confused look at his brother and friend.

"So are you guys gonna sing?"

"Yeah, but we need to either pick an awesome song or just write a new one" Nate replied.

"That's awesome, and what about you Caitlyn?" I ask.

"Maybe, but if you sing then I guess I can produce the music"

"Sure, if only Miss Drama queen would let me join"

"Well do you have a song written yet?" she questioned.

"Yea, it's called _everything you're not_"

"Well how the song goes" Shane asked.

"Oh, it starts off something like this" I said while picking up my guitar.

"'_I've been bruised and I've been broken-"_

Then I was finished and they all clapped.

"Thank you, thank you" I replied while curtsying.

"Honestly that was fantastic" Nate said.

"Yeah, I would love to put some more instruments in that mix to make it outstanding" Caitlyn replied. She is such an awesome friend.

"You have a talent" I guess you figure out who said that.

"Thanks Shane, so do you"

Suddenly I knew what I could do to get into the talent show, but it involved me talking to the devil. This idea should work, because I know my old one wouldn't.

"Um...guys I need to see someone, if you don't mind?"

"Yea of course, we were just leaving anyway"

"OK, then I'll see you three soon"

"Bye Mitchie" my female best friend said.

"Later" her boyfriend replied.

"See you soon" my guy best friend said before walking out of my bedroom.

The minute I knew they actually left my house I had to call the evil mastermind.

"Hello? I know your there" I said.

"What do you want Mitchie?" my ex-boyfriend replied.

"I was wondering if you could do me one little favour, but you can't tell Tess"

"Alright I'm all ears"

"OK, you see she wouldn't let me join the show"

"Correct, so I thought that you could convince her to allow me a spot"

"I'm not sure"

"C'mon, please?" I said with extra sweetness.

"Fine you got yourself a deal" he agreed.

"You're a really good friend, considering the way I was treating you"

"Yea, I'm the best"

"Well bye"

"Bye" after that he hung up.

Well at least I got myself a spot. This is so awesome I can't wait to tell everyone. Maybe I should get some practice, because I suck at some parts.

I also can't wait to see Tess's face when I sing my own song. It'll be amazing, and I might just dedicate this song to a certain someone.

* * *

Hey you lot, I truly am sorry about not posting this sooner, um also I would like to thank all my reviewers, you guys are awesome. Well bye. And if you don't mind reviewing, thanks.

Alex:)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey people, since I haven't updated in like forever, except for chapter 8, I thought I should post this up. Thanks again to all you wonderful readers, you guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if you get confused and if I rushed this chapter. I also don't own any of the lyrics or the song. To let ya'll know the song has nothing to do with the story, in my opinion. I chose it because it's just an awesome song.

**Chapter Nine**

I can't believe Noah got me in the talent show, bless that boy, even though he broke my heart he's still an amazing person. Maybe not a guy I'd go out with, but he's on my acquaintance list, slowly moving up to friends. Also I'm getting way better at my song. Caitlyn has been coming over with her laptop, and we've been fixing and mixing the beat and then I would sing to see if it was the perfect tune. We have been doing that all day yesterday and most of today.

As for tomorrow well I've got school and I really should rest my voice so I don't get a sore throat. For my love life, well let me just say that it's hopeless, big time, since I don't have the guts to ask the people I like out, to be more specific it's just one person, but I'm still unsure about my feelings. Even though this is in my head, I'm not going to reveal this mysterious person, just in case people aren't reading my mind at the moment.

I do realize that I am being completely paranoid but it's better not to take any chances then having the whole world know. If I ever decide to become a future telling person then all I will say is _your future will be alright_, 'cause I have no idea how to read the future or to read minds. I think that's too much about future telling people. All I know is that some are lunatics that think that they can tell someone's future when they can't, or maybe they're just obsessed. Argh, I think I'm obsessed. Stop thinking about them Mitchie. It's all the stress.

Glad that that berserk subject is gone to the back of my beautiful head.

I'm very anxious about the show. I wonder what Shane and his brothers will choose, or write for their performance. I think Jason talked some sense into Ella and Peggy, so now I assume they'll be performing a duet. Nothing romantic though, because that would be just plain weird. Especially since Ella is dating Jason. Now I think, _I think_ is my new phrase, if you can call it a phrase.

It's ten at night. If I don't go to bed soon my mom's going to have my head. So I just did all the necessary things, like brush my teeth, put my pj's on. I love pyjama's there so comfy and great for just lounging around. Anyways I then dozed off into my own little dream world.

*

The sun was shining ever so brightly in my room, through the window. Seeing that the sky is blue, it should be a splendid day. Well time to get my butt out of bed before my mom throws a bucket of water my way.

I put on a pair of plain blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with graphics on it, including a pair of my rainbow coloured socks.

After twenty minutes of eating breakfast, brushing my teeth, packing my bag, and putting on a pair of my black converse, I was finally out the door with no worries about my personal life, for now.

---------

Great. Just great. My mom's going to kill me. I got a detention with my history teacher, tomorrow though, since he has to get a root canal tonight, so I'm still screwed. How am I going to tell my mother? My life just gets harder and harder.

BTW I had a small chat with Miss Devil in person and it went something like this:

"Hi Tess" I greeted as she walked up to me.

"Don't put on your sweet facade in front of me" OK, I was just trying to be kind.

"Okay then, why did you approach me?" I question, hoping I don't get a sarcastic answer.

"Fine" she said defeated.

"Fine what?"

"Don't play dumb. You got a spot in the show. Happy?" she spat.

"Ecstatic" I reply, with as much hatred that I can muster.

Then she just stomped off.

Also my best buds have been acting more strange than normal, except for Caitlyn. Well maybe it could be nerves for the show, but still. No wait! Their keeping a secret from me. No way! I can't believe they would do that. No worries though, 'cause I'll figure it out, just watch me.

I think too much don't I? Yeah I do, but when my mind is thinking about an interesting subject (mostly the Gray brothers, or one) and a chocolate bar goes to no one that can guess because people can't hear thoughts or read minds for that matter. I'm soo paranoid.

Before it was the end of the school day my day was fine excluding the fact that I made a total fool of myself while trying to catch a ball and end up falling on my behind, which still hurts. Ow. I think I might get a bruise which will hurt much more but I'll endure the agonizing pain. Sometimes I can over exaggerate a bit can't I?

Oooh this is one of my favourite songs. (On my precious i-pod)

'_Spoke up and thought I'd try...try to step across the line, you know I've been thinkin' 'bout it for a while'_

When I reached the door that let me out of the school, a gust of wind blew in my face making my hair go everywhere, also making me shut my eyes.

'_Can't change the winds, you say won't matter anyway can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible, can't rise above this place won't change your mind so I pray breakin' down the walls do the impossible'_

I immediately jog down the sidewalk until I ran out of breath; then stopped to relax a bit.

'_This lonely road's becomin' my new home but I don't stop, I just keep movin' on'_

Then I start to jog again until I run out of breath, for the second time. When I stop so does the wind, well it calmed down which is completely scary but still awesome, but the best word to describe how I feel right now is creeped out. Well its two words but who really cares.

'_Not impossible for me spoke up and thought I'd try...try across the line'_

Awe, the song finished but I still listened to it. I tried to sing it once but it sounded awful, it's much better when Kelly Clarkson sings it.

I jerked my head up and found that I was standing outside of my house. I thought it would take longer. Guess I was wrong.

The millisecond I was inside I saw Joey playing with..._my_...guitar.

"JOEY!" I yell, rushing over to him, grabbing the instrument from him.

"What?" he asks irritated.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE _MY_ GUITAR?" I question.

"Because Aunt Connie said that I could play on it" **(A/N: I think that's Mitchie's mom's name. Sorry if it's incorrect)**

"WHAT?" I say in utter disbelief.

"MOM" I scream after.

"What Mitchie?"

"Why did you let the brat touch my stuff that he could've easily broken?"

"Well that is the only instrument he could use" she replied.

"Huh?"

"You know how your father gets when people touch the expensive guitars he bought. Even if he's away" Well that explains it.

"Okay, but the twerp can no longer play anything on my guitar"

"Alright" maybe I should tell her about my detention.

"Um... mom tomorrow I might be late you see-"she cut me off.

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again, otherwise there will be consequences, not just at school but here too"

"Yea no problem"

After about two hours working on my homework and talking to my cousins on messenger I started singing a Mitchie original. Basically _everything you're not._

*

Another morning which means another day. I wonder if Shane is walking to school today. Hmm. Maybe I should call him. Yea that's what I'll do.

"Shane?" I say into the house phone.

"Mitchie?"

"Obviously"

"Why did you call me at this time? Can't you talk to me at school?"

"Well I could but I was wondering if you were walking to school today"

"Oh, yeah I am, I'll meet you at house, if you want to walk with me?"

"Yea sure. See you in a few"

"Bye Mitchie"

"Bye Shane"

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading. Now that your done why don't you hit that review button and well review. Alex:)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey dudes I just wanted to really put this up because I haven't done any writing except for The Game since I last posted something. I truly am sorry to all you dear readers that had to wait so freaking long till I updated but thank you for bearing with me. I must thank you. Anyways I hope this satisfies the need you all have to read this. It may not but hopefully it does. Also sorry if this chapter is short it's just that I really wanted to update this story since I seriously want to finish it soon. The last few chapters might be longer than normal but I want to fit everything in, so yeah. Please enjoy! Alex :)

P.S. sorry for my lack of good adjectives.

**Chapter Ten **

I was walking across the street when I felt a pair of eyes paltering into my back, and when I got on the sidewalk; I turned around hoping that this person is the infamous Shane Gray. Unsurprisingly it is.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hi MItchie" he then pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, and shivers went down my spine.

Finally he let go. I swore I was going to turn blue, from lack of oxygen.

"So...what's new with your love life?" Why does everybody want to find out about my spectacular love life?

"Well it's...hopeless" I answer.

"Or maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet, or you already know him you just don't realize it" (hint hint) and with that he quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked up the school steps. Wow we're already at school?

My cheek is burning soo much and I want him to kiss me there again. Ahhhh...this can't be happening; he's just a friend that's a boy, that I used to like, and still have a crush on.

No, no, no, this is not true I do not feel this way. Those old feelings are NOT returning. I'll lock them up in a steel cage in my mind before that happens. I will not be the one to ruin our friendship.

I quickly jogged up to the school, and then headed for my locker. Once I opened it I got all the books I needed for English and math, since I had a period before biology. I then checked my wrist-watch so that I wouldn't be late for class, or at least tried not to be late. Ah, well what happens, happens. I wonder what Tess is going to say about the show today, hmm... I honestly wish with all my heart that she's not the winner, and if she is then the competition will probably be rigged. Maybe Connect 3 will sing an upbeat song or, maybe a slow song, ooh it could be one with parts that are slow and fast. Speaking of Connect 3, where are Nate and Jason? I mean I just saw Shane this morning and...Shane, the...K-kiss...

(In Drama class)

Once everyone was seated our drama teacher/professor got up and talked about other school activities throughout the school year. Finally the _Queen _got up and went to the front, then started her messed up speech.

"Hey everyone. I just wanted to inform you that you all need to tell us, me, what you're doing and by that I mean in specific detail, for example... If someone was dancing then you would have to say what kind of style and then what song. Also Connect 3 will be opening up so then we'll have a huge opening, and then we might have the greatest performer at the end" Wow. Someone's full of themselves.

--------------

(A few minutes before Mitchie's detention)

Thank God I updated my I-pod two nights ago. Now I can listen to my new favourite band, McFly. I was lip-singing to _Sorry's Not Good Enough_, when I heard the janitor's door close. I quickly sped up and quietly opened and closed the door shut, again.

I then realized that there was another door in the room. That's odd, suddenly someone was yelling, but due to the headphones in my ears I couldn't make out his/her voice. No...Wait a male voice, and another person was speaking?

"But why would I do that?" this mysterious person said harshly.

"She could feel that way too, you know" another human being spoke.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship" the first person replied. Why does that sound so familiar?

"But dude you're never going to get a shot with her if you don't even tell her" a third living form said.

"Guys, I don't just like Mitchie, I love her" I then ran as fast as I could away from that room hoping that no one heard my footsteps. As I was making my way to the History classroom, my heart was pounding, it felt like there my heart would honestly make a whole through my chest.

I kept on thinking about what that mystery boy said. I never knew that a boy in this school actually liked-no loved me. That is something that I thought would always be impossible. But this boy just didn't say he had a small school boy crush, no this kid actually _loved _me. Me? Of all people someone would seriously say that about me.

No, this is all probably a joke from Tess so that she can play with my emotions and get me out of the talent show, but then again I didn't hear a girl's voice. I think I'm losing my mind, like there's nothing there but craziness.

My Professor asked me to just read a book, so I took out _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_. Yes, this is my second time reading it, so don't say anything. While I was reading, my mind unconsciously kept on drifting to that male that said that.

(A/N. Sorry guys that I just made this note but I just needed to tell you that the rest of this chapter might not be the best because I couldn't come up with something)

--------

When I got home I immediately went to my room so I could have some privacy to talk to Caitlyn. I punched in the numbers for her cell and then hit enter or call. I'm really not sure what people call that button so yeah.

"Caitlyn?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Mitchie" she answered.

"You don't mind if I talk to you about something, right?" I questioned.

"Um...sure" she said a little unsure.

"OK, you know how I got that detention after school today right?"

"Yeah"

"Well before that I over-heard this conversation and well someone said that..." I trailed off.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"No!" I defended.

"Alright, continue" Caitlyn said.

"Well... the person said that they um... love me" I whispered, very quietly into my phone.

"..."

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked.

"Well that's pretty complicated, I wish I could tell you something but I really can't" my best friend replied.

"OK, well, see you later"

"Yeah. Bye Mitchie"

"Bye"

Well at least Caitlyn was there for me, and I think that if someone actually does like me then to hell with it. I mean at least you know that someone other than family/friends and other people that would normally care for you care for you.

Maybe I should do my homework now. Yes I should, otherwise I'll get to into listening to my I-pod. I think that that would be a very great idea. Then I can fall into a dreamless sleep where I don't have anything to think about.

_Hey! I'm looking for my star girl_

_Guess I'm stuck in this mad world_

_With things that I wanna say but _

_You're a million miles away and I _

_Was afraid when you kissed me_

_On your intergalactical Frisbee _

_Star Girl-McFly_

Hi again I am so sorry that this chapter is not what you awesome people are used to but I couldn't think of anything, also sorry if these lyrics don't really match, I just wanted to put them in because right now I have this McFly obsession, so, just thought I'd let you know. Oh and I promise that I'll get right away to writing chpt.11 since I am a very bad person, because I don't update as often so yeah. I guess that's it for now, oh and the next chapter will be way longer. Please Review. Thanks.

Alex=)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys, that its taking this long to actually post a chapter, especially after that last one, well I have nothing else to say so Au revior. Oh, also because I lost track of what day it is in the story I'm going to start fresh, the day in the chapter will be Saturday, and let's just say that they _are _allowed to have talent show practices on the weekends and in the beginning it's around 7:30 am. Enjoy!

P.S. Have a Great New Year. Also I don't own any lyrics that may be used in this chapter.

**Chapter Eleven**

Ugh. If I don't come back after the talent show practice then I could possibly be dead. These few thoughts could be some of my last. If my drama teacher thinks that I am going to spend most of the day at the school rehearsing then he's gone mental.

What if I tell the brothers about mystery/lover boy? I should, and besides their best friends, including Caitlyn of course. If I get there soon then maybe I can still make it to practice.

With my mind decided I grabbed my notepad that had the lyrics on them and the CD with the instrumental version on it and headed out the door.

(**A/N: **I'm very lazy and because I want to post this chapter up so badly I'm just going to skip to the part where Mitchie is at the Grey's)

-----

I knocked, okay that might be an understatement, and I basically banged on the front door with my fist.

"What are you doing here Mitchie?" Nate asked as he opened the front door.

My fist hurt to an extreme that I tried to not whimper.

"Hi to you too, and I'm here because I need to talk with you and your brothers" I answered.

"Oh alright, we're hanging out in the living room. Just through here" the youngest in the band pointed in a direction.

We started walking and soon enough we were there.

"Hi, Shane, Jason" I greeted. Someone coughed.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you two there"

"It's ok" Ella replied.

"Mitchie did you come here to just come here and hang out or did you come here to tell us something?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Um...well to tell you all something, that I might need your help in"

"Is it about what you...uh...told me before about you eavesdropping?" she asked, in a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mitchie was spying on someone and no one told _me?"_ Jason questioned in disbelief.

"Why would _you _care about what Mitchie does?" Shane looked as if he were going into defence mode.

"Because I could tease her, smart one, and maybe she could help me out with a prank"

"Hold on, Shane why do you care about what she does?" Nate asked in a suspicious tone.

"OKAY EVERYONE JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" I screamed.

"I need to tell my best friends something and I can't do that with everybody talking" I panted, still exhausted from blowing up in front of them.

"Alright, thank you. Now this has to do with what I overheard before my detention..." Once I was finished explaining to them that someone actually loved me, Shane left the room, Ella was daydreaming, and the other three looked excited and weary.

"Why are you telling us this most delicious piece of gossip?" the oldest brother questioned.

"Because I need your help to help me find out who this person is" I replied.

"Oooh, I can tell you" Jason had a teasing smile on his face.

"Alright spill"

"It was...I'm-not-gonna-tell-you"

"WHAT?"

"Well if you want to know so badly then you have to do something for me"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Find out who he is on your own" Jason laughed.

"You know you could have just told her that _you don't know_ who _he_ is?" Caitlyn spoke after being silent for 3 minutes.

"I have to go; I'll see you guys later?" I said, crest fallen.

"'Kay, bye Mitch" Nate said.

"Bye" Ella and Caitlyn said at the same time.

"You know if things don't work out alright with your love life then you could just be with Shane, bec-"

I was very grateful that someone hit him in the back of his head with a rolled up magazine.

"Bye" I called as I turned and walked out the front door.

(At the school, in the auditorium)

"Listen up everyone, HEY! I said listen, anyways we'll start with Mitchie Torres" Tess said.

I walked up until I was on the stage then proceeded to go to Tess.

"So what _are_ you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to yodel Tess" I replied sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No, that was sarcasm! I'm _going _to sing an original song, called _everything you're not"_

"Okay, now go on stage before I change my mind" I rolled my eyes, but walked toward the middle, after putting in the CD of course.

"_I've been bruised and I've been broken can't believe that I put up with all this pain I've been used and I was choking on the promise that I would never fall again, I used to sing to your twisted symphony the words that had me trapped inside your misery but now I know the reason why I couldn't breathe"_

I took another deep breath of air before continuing.

"'_Cause all I want is everything you're not so go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out No, I don't, don't care what you say 'cause all I really, all I really want is everything you're not. Never gonna break my heart again, never gonna see your face again, never wanna feel this way again"_

"_Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out that it went so deep, deep A meaningless diversion that is all that you ever meant to me, me, me, me. And I am done with your twisted symphony the words that had me sound like a stolen poetry I tore the pages and I can finally breathe"_

"'_Cause all I want is everything you're not so go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out no I don't, don't care what you say 'Cause all I really, all I really want is everything you're not. Never gonna break my heart again, never gonna see your face again'"_

"_I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen I need respect, I need love, nothing in between I will not spell it for you if you can't see 'Cause you're not worthy you don't deserve me and now I'm gone"_

"_Everything you're not, not, not Everything you're not, not, not. One, two, three"_

"'_Cause all I want is everything you're not so go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out no I don't, don't care what you say 'cause all I really all I really want is everything you're not"_

"_Never gonna break my heart again, never gonna see your face again, never wanna feel this way again" x3_

When I was done every student clapped and cheered.

Tess strutted up to me and said: "Wow, you actually have talent" and then walked away.

--------------

Hey lovely readers, sorry about not posting soon, and for this short chapter.

Anyways please, review, you know you want to.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, really sorry it took this long to update but my class had this project, so yeah. Um I'd also like to say that this fanfic will most likely be about fifteen chapters because I don't want to drag this story on and on. I guess that's all I have to say. Oh, and sorry if my description is off. If you all are wondering about Joey then don't it's just that I'm not going to include him anymore until the last two chapters, either that or just the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

"Mitchie that was phenomenal!" my drama professor exclaimed. "Is that the song you're going to use in the show?"

"Um...most lik-"

"No, actually Sir she sang my song since she helped me with it" Tess replied slyly.

"But I wrote that song entirely by myself!"

"Why are you lying Mitchie? I thought we were friends" Tess questioned innocently.

"But I'm not!" I almost screeched.

"Mitchie its ok that you want me to believe you, but just write a new one" he then leaned towards me. "Hopefully it's better than Tess' performance"

"Whatever" I sighed. "Just sing the song Tess"

"I almost slipped and would have said a very bad profanity but I knew better than that. Besides I need to get started on writing a new song. Ugh why does my life have to be so drama filled?

I left the auditorium without a second thought. I just didn't think I could handle being in the same room as Tess anymore. Once I arrived at my house there was a huge surprise. 2 Members of Connect 3, Caitlyn, and Ella were sitting on the three couches in the living room, all wearing anxious expressions. Variable questions were running through my mind, like how did they get here so fast? Wasn't I just at the Gray's house? Where's Shane?

"So, how'd it go?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Well, they said my voice was great! But Tess stole my song, so now I have to write a new one hopefully before the next practice"

"Tess stole you're song?" Nate asked.

"No, she just said she practically wrote it! Of course she took it!"

"Well, look at the positive side at least you don't have to sing that awful song!" Jason exclaimed.

"I wrote that other song, genius" I said angrily.

"Thank you" ugh, why must you be so difficult Jason?

"That was sarcasm"

"Really I never knew" he replied.

"Ugh. You're so frustrating!" I complained.

"Aw, the second time that you've complimented me in 3 minutes"

"What are you gonna do then?" Nate questioned.

"I guess I have no choice but to write another song" I answered.

"Cool"

"Um...I need to go home, see you all later" Ella stated suddenly. I will never, ever get that girl.

"Okay, now info. on mystery boy"

"Let's see, he can sing, is a jerk, plays the piano and guitar, and has lon-"Jason was cut off.

"Really?" I asked with this dreamy look in my eyes. Wait I think I might know someone who fits all of that. Hmmmm.....

"Would you look at that, our little friends in love with a person, and she doesn't even know his name. How tragic!" Jason faked being sad, and then burst out laughing.

"Whatever, alright this boy has black hair, brown eyes, and you might know him" Caitlyn said.

"Really?" I repeated.

"Yes, now we should let you get you're thinking cap on and write another song" she stated before grabbing Nate and Jason's hands and pulling them out the door.

"Bye" I said, even though I knew that they were already out the door I figured I could just say it.

I just don't get why Shane didn't come, I mean I don't think I did anything to him and if I did wouldn't he just tell me? And why was Jason so open to giving me all this information about mystery man? It just doesn't make any sense. But that's how my life is all the time, confusing, isn't it?

Well I suppose I'll put those thoughts away for now and start a new song.

*

It's been an hour. One whole hour, and I couldn't think of anything but the chorus! That is such a waste of an hour! Why can't things just come to my mind in under an hour? I know people who can write an entire song in an hour and all I can do is write the refrain. If there were a prize for the slowest songwriter than it would definitely go to me.

Well at least I _did_ write something maybe I should try to fall asleep now.

*

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. That thing could cause a whole lot of trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the cause of a riot.

I decided to go to this cute little frozen yogurt shop, which was a block from my house. When I got my i-pod set and ready to listen to _My Immortal _by Evanescence came on.

------

When it was my turn in line I got mango/raspberry, one of my favourites. After I was finished with my frozen yogurt I noticed my two buddies staring at me. I got up and left the shop, and to no surprise they followed me, I took one turn and the brothers caught up to me then they put one arm each through mine, seems like some people are in a good mood. Too bad they just might ruin mine.

"Hey, what's up bestie?" Nate asked.

"Nothing, I just had a great snack, and was just going to go home when two weirdo's stopped me" I replied.

"Well, that's how we roll" Jason said.

"Where's Caitlyn? I thought you two were inseparable" I directed the question towards Nate.

"She had to do something, so I'm stuck with the bird house freak"

"Hey! I'm not a freak!"

"That's what he thinks" Nate whispered in my ear. I started to laugh and Jason just stared at me, probably thinking I was insane.

"So, may I ask where you two are taking me?" I questioned.

"Nope, it's a surprise" Jason said cheerfully.

"But I hate surprises!" I whined.

"Fine, but you always ruin things which are supposed to be fun" he complained. Shouldn't I be the one complaining I mean I don't even know where their taking me.

"We figured that you could use a little help with your new song, so we're going to help you" Nate replied.

"Oh thanks guys that's so kind of you!" I replied sweetly.

"Aww, there you go complimenting me again!" Jason exclaimed.

"What is it with you and compliments?" I angrily asked.

"He has a huge ego, it's just the way he is" Nate replied.

"Hey, my ego is not huge!"

"Yeah it is!" Nate said back.

"No it's not!"

"Can you two just stop your bickering? It's giving me a headache!" I said.

"Fine"

"Whatever"

"Okay, now if you're going to be helping me with my song then you should know that I already wrote the chorus, I just need the verses" I stated.

"Well you already did the hard part for us" Jason replied.

"I thought the chorus was the easiest if you write that first"

"Well it depends" Nate said.

"I think I'll just agree with the rock star"

"Why thank you" Jason said.

"I wasn't talking to you" I replied.

"Oh, I never knew. But I'll have you know that I'm usually right" he said.

"Sure" Nate just started to howl.

We probably looked like a bunch of crazy people walking on the sidewalk but sometimes this is what we do.

"So, what is the song going to be called?" Nate questioned.

"I couldn't really decide but I figured it could just be called (you can't know this until the end)"

"That's really cool" Nate said. "I know right" I said sarcastically.

"Now that's funny" Jason stated. We just rolled our eyes.

"So is Shane going to be there?"

"Are you obsessed with our brother?" Jason asked.

"NO! I was just curious, I haven't seen him in so long" I answered.

"Oh because a day is _so_ long" Nate exaggerated.

"Do I detect that someone has feelings for our bro?" Jason asked.

"I think someone does have a crush or feelings for our brother" Nate agreed.

"Even if I did have any feelings for Shane Gray I would rather be with that mystery guy who said that he loved me"

Unbeknownst to me the three of us had already reached their house, and still unbeknownst to me Shane was right there and he heard every single word I said.

-----

Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry it took this long, but you know me. I probably would have posted this sooner if I could've thought about this sooner so yeah. R&R please. Thanks!

Alex :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating but I was on vacation. Here's another pointless chapter to a very useless story. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

P.S. SORRY, and SORRY again for not posting sooner it's just that I had writers block for a while so hopefully this satisfies all of you. Oh, and the next few chapters might be longer than usual.

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Uh, h-hi S-Shane" I stuttered.

"Hey Mitchie" he said sadly.

I noticed that Nate and Jason were grinning from ear to ear before Shane replied, then they both wore frowns. Weird.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Bye" then he walked out the door and possibly out of my life. Nah, that would never happen, or would it?

"Awkward" Nate stated.

"Yeah, it's as if he heard our conversation" Jason said.

"Maybe he did!" I replied grumpily.

"Don't be in such a bad mood Mitchie, Shane could never stay mad at you for long" Nate said.

"That's what you think" I muttered.

"No, it's not what he thinks, it's what he _knows_"

"And how do you two know this?" I questioned.

"We're his brothers, Mitchie. Sometimes I wonder who's wittier, you or Jason"

"Wow that is saying something" I said.

"Yes, it really is" Nate replied.

"Do you guys mind if I call my mom?" I asked.

"Sure, we'll be in that room" the youngest band member then pointed to a room.

"Thanks"

"Hey mom, I'm at the Gray's right now so I might get home later"

"Okay sweetie, just be back before 7:30"

"Bye mom"

"Bye dear"

I jogged into that room and Nate had two guitars, electric and acoustic, a keyboard, and their laptop.

"You know that part in everything you're not, how you wrote you want a gentleman to treat you like a queen?" Jason asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well that part fits Tess' personality perfectly, how she's always acting like a queen" he said.

"Very true, very true"

"How about we get started?" Nate questioned.

"That sounds absolutely great" I replied, very happy that two amazing band members were helping me with my song.

***

"Thank you guys so much. I greatly appreciate your help"

"No problem. Just don't be too hard on Shane, he's going through a difficult time" Nate said.

"More like phase" Jason whispered.

"I don't think that'll become a situation"

"Oh and why not?" Jason asked.

"He's avoiding me!" I exclaimed. "And I have no idea why"

"Aw, does the poor little girl miss her boyfriend?" Jason teased.

"He's NOT my boyfriend! We're just best friends and I miss my BEST friend"

"It's ok I miss my imaginary best friend from when I was five" he said sadly.

"Dude, how can you still miss your imaginary friend?!"

"Because my friend was awesome, but he got vaporized by the aliens" Jason replied.

"There's no such thing as aliens! Aren't you too old to miss an _imaginary _friend" Nate said.

"I'm just gonna leave now, if you'll excuse me" I spoke while breaking into a run towards the door. "Bye" I yelled.

"Bye Mitchie" they said in unison.

***

The next morning was a disaster. My hair was in a tangled mess, and I couldn't find my new book. Besides, my mother and I slept in, so I only had time for one piece of toast. Before I left I threw a fit since I thought I lost my novel. I wanted to stay home and throw a search party for it but my mom said that school was more important. I stared at her in disbelief. She then slammed the door in my face, so I could come out of my trance.

--------

A few hours later...

At lunch Caitlyn sat beside me and Nate stole the seat in front of us.

"Did you start to realize anything or possibly who lover boy is?" my best friend asked me.

"No, but I did notice from what you've told me that he has some qualities like someone I know" I answered. They both stared at me with wide eyes. I felt scared.

"Really? And who is that charming person you know?" Jason questioned, as he took the seat next to Nate on the bench.

"Well I can't really tell you" I replied.

"Why?"

"Because you'd probably laugh at me, plus I want to keep it private. Since everyone happens to know about my horrendous love life"

"Why would we laugh at-You know what, never mind? We make fun of you anyway" Jason said.

"I honestly thought you were going to press the matter further than it needs to be, but you're not" I said feigning shock.

"Hahaha, very funny"

"Anyway, have any of you seen Shane? And before you guys say untrue things I thought I would say why I'm asking. I'm just curious" I wondered if my friends were going to listen this time or if they were going to ignore my words like usual.

"No idea" Jason replied.

"Where did all your sarcasm go?" I asked him.

"It's on an island off the coast of nowhere" he answered.

"Has Shane's grumpy mood affected everyone?" Nate questioned.

"Nope, I'm quite happy" Caitlyn said.

"Mitchie?"

"I'm happy yet sad"

"At least you're not grumpy"

"Very true" Caitlyn said.

***

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quickly. It felt like there weren't any classes at all. I went to go find my buddies when they found me. Once again Nate and Jason linked our arms and we were off to the auditorium. Might I add that Jason was looking a lot like himself again?

"So are you going to sing the song we wrote for you at practice?" Jason asked.

"Um...no I don't want Tess to steal this one too, but _all_ three of us wrote that song not just you too" I replied.

"Yes but you came to us for help" he said.

"Actually Gray, the both of you met me at that frozen yogurt shop" I said.

"I hate it when you're right!" Jason whined.

"Oh will you stop acting like a three year old?" Nate questioned.

"Uh...No" he answered. Nate face palmed himself or you could say that he high-fived his face.

We took our seats according to when we were to perform. I of course sat at the end, Connect 3 was in the front and Tess was the middle performance. This was the first time I saw Shane for days, excluding yesterday morning. They walked up the steps to the stage set up the instruments and microphone and began playing. I think this might be my favourite song that they have on their albums.

After a couple of students went Tess the diva strutted up the stairs and once the princess was satisfied she started singing _my _song. I narrowed my eyes at her.

Everyone clapped except Jason, Nate, and I. It drove me crazy that Shane would applaud for when she stole my song.

Another hour went by and it was now my turn to go up there and sing a song. Great and I have no idea what to sing because Tess stole my song. So I decided to sing _here we go again_ by _Demi Lovato_, one of my favourite artists.

Okay, done the first verse and the chorus, now for the rest.

When I finished everyone applauded, excluding Tess.

***

It's been three weeks since that one talent show practice after Tess stole my song. The real show was going to be this Friday night and I got nervous every time I thought about it. Shane is still avoiding me which I find odd. But perhaps he's going through a phase.

Today was Wednesday and I was still trying to find out who this mystery person could be? I already knew that he shared some characteristics that both he and Shane had in common and-WAIT! Shane's Th-the, he's well he's the one. I had to go find him; after all we were still at school so...

I ran as fast as I could to go find the Gray brothers. I sprinted down two hallways with ease. At last I had found who I was searching for, and Caitlyn was there too.

"Guys, do you know where Shane is?" I panted.

"Mitchie, I honestly don't know" Nate said.

"What if I told you that I knew who that mystery person is?" I questioned, hoping they would catch on.

"Do you think she finally knows?" Nate asked his brother and girlfriend, ignoring my presence.

"I hope so, because if she doesn't than she's probably more mentally challenged than I am" Jason said.

"Um, hello? Still here if you hadn't noticed"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we noticed" the eldest brother replied.

"I know its Shane."

"Took you long enough" Jason said.

"I can't believe you were so oblivious" Caitlyn stated.

"He's in the auditorium, checking on the instruments" Nate smiled and I smiled back.

I then jogged again to my destination and in a few minutes I reached it. I walked through the doors and was about to make my presence known when I saw Tess tip-toe up to Shane and turn him around and kissed him on the mouth. Before either of them spotted me, I ran to closest bathroom, locked myself in a stall and started to sob.

Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait, hopefully I'll finish this story soon. Oh and please review. :)


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so freaking sorry for not updating this sooner but something happened in my family so. Thank God it's over. Hope you all enjoy even though this update is late and sorry again. Also I'm gonna be in Narnia for the next two weeks so...

**Chapter Fourteen**

Shane's POV

I pushed Tess away before anyone could see.

"What ARE you doing?" I yelled.

"I was showing someone that you're already taken" she replied.

"WHAT?"

"Well didn't you see Mitchie just there?" she asked sweetly.

"You've got to be kidding!" she's joking, of course she's joking, why wouldn't she?

"No, I'm kinda not" Great, just great.

"Why is this happening to me?" I said more to myself than Tess.

"You're not going to find her, right?" No, of course not, I'm going to kiss you until the end of the world. Like I'd ever do that.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do" I then ran from the room, only to run back again.

"And stay away from me" I said. I heard her stomp her foot and say

"I thought we shared something!" Yeah, hatred.

After ten minutes of searching I found my brothers and Caitlyn.

"Where's Mitchie?" she questioned. What are you? Her body guard?

"I don't know but-"

"How could you not know?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because I was checking the guitars and Tess came and then kissed me-"

"Wait. You let her kiss you? Are you joking?" Nate said.

"No, I'm not-"

"No wonder Mitchie's not with you" Caitlyn muttered.

"Can I finish?" I questioned.

"Yes" awesome.

"No, you jerk" but it was a mistake! Hey, I'm not a jerk.

"Maybe" why would someone say maybe?

"Once I pushed Tess away she said that Mitchie was there, and for the past few minutes I've been looking for her"

"This is bad" Jason said. No, duh!

"I know" I whispered.

"This is really bad" he said again. We already know that.

"I realize that"

"The one time Mitchie isn't oblivious, you screw it up. Honestly, did you want to mess everything?"

"No"

"Oh, okay then. Bye everybody, I'm meeting Ella soon" he cheered as he skipped down the hall. And they say I'm the odd one.

"I think I'll stick with Jason. Later" Nate said.

"If you hurt her..." Caitlyn followed Nate as they left.

Great, what am I going to do now?

Mitchie's POV

How could he? I thought he was the one. Guess I was wrong. But Tess? Tess? Anyone but her! She's the she-devil. Why?

Maybe it was part of Tess trying to ruin my life, all of it. Shane saying that, me going crazy to figure who it was, and now this. But if he really does love me, then maybe it was just Tess and he's probably looking for me right now. Oh, right, how can he find me if I'm in the girls lavatory.

I unlocked the stall door and opened it. My reflection was the worse. My face was red and blotchy, tear streaks were running down both sides of my face, and the brown mess around my head. I wiped away the sudden tears and put my hair up in a ponytail. Hopefully that'll help the gruesome image I portrayed just moments before.

I left the washroom letting my feet take me to a place in this dreaded school.

The library was my destination, unsurprisingly. But I like it here, it's quiet and peaceful and relaxing. The best. Even though I knew I was skipping class, I couldn't care less.

I dug for my i-pod in my backpack and once it was found I played one of my favourites, you and I Tonight by Faber Drive.

A few more hours past and I got up and left, heading in the direction of my house.

I was so upset that I cried myself to sleep. The next few days when he called or tried to talk to me I just ignored his presence although it was very hard to do. I mostly avoided him the rest of the week, but there was this one incident on Thursday...

_I kept my head down while making my way to History. There was no point in people seeing the hurt and hopefulness in my eyes. I was thinking about all different fairytales I had watched on TV or read in books, but suddenly someone pushed me against a wall and put their arms on either side so I couldn't escape. Unsurprisingly it was Shane. _

"_Why are you avoiding me?" he demanded. _

"_Because I don't want to see your face" I replied. _

"_I need to explain Mitchie, if you'll just let me do that?" _

"_I don't want to hear any of it! It's probably lies anyway" I pushed him away then ran._

I remember it clear as day. I could remember the cologne he wore and those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. I guess fairytales are only good for books and movies.

But today's the talent show, so I'm going to try and have fun. I'm actually quite excited about singing in front of an audience again. I can imagine it now, I'm on the stage and the lights are in my face showing everyone I'm there, and then I start to sing and once I'm finished they applaud and cheer.

Unfortunately Caitlyn's coming to my house so that she can help me with an outfit. It's not that she has a terrible taste in clothes it's just that she makes you try on everything.

When Caitlyn arrived she had two suitcases full of clothes and an enormous box of cosmetics.

"I have the perfect outfit for you!" she exclaimed.

"That's amazing. So now I won't have to try on a lot of clothes," I replied happily.

"Well... You'll have to try on quite a few things," I groaned.

Looking at my face Caitlyn tried to reassure me. But it didn't work.

About three hours later (we began early) Caitlyn and I looked stunning. Our outfits were probably going to be better than anyone else's. I don't like to brag, but I also can't lie. I was really confident in my best gal pal's fashion sense.

Caitlyn wore red skinny jeans on with black high-tops (converse) and a plain white t-shirt with a v-neck. To make the outfit complete she had a black vest, red and white cut off gloves (one shorter than the other) and a choker. Her hair was curly as always and she didn't wear earrings.

I wore a floral patterned dress with a black leather jacket, ankle boots and a very long necklace and my hair was straight.

"Mom, how do we look?"

"Oh, just wonderful. You two are going to be great," my mom said.

My mom drove us to the school and we left the car, Caitlyn and I going in a different direction because we were a part of the show.

Once we got backstage it had already begun, I could hear our teacher announcing the show and the first performance.

Before I could do anything someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mitchie, can I just speak to you?" I shook my head.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Because, you're a lying jerk, just leave me alone," I walked away.

Connect Three entered the auditorium and began to sing.

"'_I can feel you all around in the silence I hear the sound of your footsteps on the ground and my heart slows down so now I'm waiting for the moonlight so I can find you in this perfect dream don't think that you can hide there in the shadows girl you're not invisible your all that I can see  
Ohhh Oh yeah'" _

The song had a really good beat and I honestly liked it.

"'_Something's changing deep inside all my hopes are comin' alive as we're fading into the night I can see your eyes so I, I keep on I'm waiting for the moonlight so I can find you in this perfect dream'"_

"'_Don't think that you can hide there in the shadows girl you're not invisible I'm waiting for the moonlight so I can find you in this perfect dream don't think that you can hide there in the shadows Girl you're not invisible'"_

After a bit more of the song they were finished.

Thirty minutes have gone by, thirty minutes. So now it's the middle, and that means Tess Tyler.

"Is she attached to your hip or what?" Caitlyn questioned me.

"Who?" she gave me _that_ look.

"Tess," she managed to spit out before the she-devil came any closer.

"So Mitchie, did enjoy our little show?" of course not.

"Guess not, well hopefully you get over it," it meaning Shane? Yeah, not likely.

"I gotta go. Break a leg," why don't you?

'"_I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was chocking on the promise  
I would never fall again"'_

And thus began my beautiful song ruined by Tess' dreadful voice.

Finally it was over, now there were only a few more acts until I was on. This is going to be the best. I'll shock everyone with my song.

When I was walking to my seat beside Caitlyn and Nate a mysterious person put their arm around my waist and their hand over my mouth.

"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen."

So what do ya think? Sorry Sorry sorry about not updating in a millennia but, and also sorry about my lack of detail and good grammar. Please review even though I'm a terrible author. :)

Alex

A picture of Mitchie's outfit (just the dress) will be on my profile.


End file.
